This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Hybrid Tea. The varietal denomination of the new variety is Rosa hybrida cv. xe2x80x98WEKquanezexe2x80x99. It has an undistributed seedling of my creation as its seed parent and as its pollen parent the variety known as xe2x80x98MACgenevxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,279).
Among the features which distinguish the new variety from other presently available and commercial rose cultivars known to the inventor are the following combination of characteristics: its blend of many red-purple colorations, it strongly fragrant flowers and its darkly tinted foliage. The plant has an upright bushy growing habit, suitable for outdoor garden decoration.
Asexual reproduction of the new variety by budding as performed in Kern County and Upland, Calif., shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. xe2x80x98WEKquanezexe2x80x99 may be asexually propagated by cuttings, budding and grafting.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, an undisseminated seedling of my creation, by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98WEKquanezexe2x80x99 bears flowers of blended red-purple coloration, the seed parent bears flowers of significantly lighter lavender coloration. The new variety bears dark green glossy foliage often suffused with dark pigmentation, whereas the seed parent bears lighter green matte foliage with significantly less dark pigmentation.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, xe2x80x98MACgenevxe2x80x99, by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98WEKquanezexe2x80x99 bears flowers of blended red-purple coloration, xe2x80x98MACgenevxe2x80x99 bears flowers of blended lighter pink tones. The pollen parent bears flowers with about 34 to 39 petals, whereas the new seedling bears flowers of lighter petalage (about 25 to about 31).